Untitled
by wee-sxc-mac-2k6
Summary: The Ducks start their Sophmore year at Eden Hall and their are some new faces as well as old ones and a whole lot a drama and trouble soons follows them.
1. Character info

Mighty Ducks Oc's

New Characters

Destiny Rodriguez – 15 years old has long wavy dark brown hair and big soulful coffee brown eyes. She's 5ft 2 and is Hispanic Mexican/Puerto Rican. She grew up in an orphanage in Brooklyn New York, Her parents died when she was 2 years old in a shoot out. She is an amazing dancer and singer and writes her own songs and plays guitar, drums and piano. She gets Scholarship to Eden Hall with the Dance Team and for academic as she has an IQ of 187. She loves Baseball, Basketball and Hockey and her favourite teams are The Yankees, The Knicks, The Bulls and Anaheim Mighty Ducks and NY Rangers. She used to play hockey for the New York Tigers but stopped to focus more on her dancing.

Sapphire Jones - 15 years old has shoulder blade length loose curly brown hair and blue eyes. She's 5ft 4 and has lightly tanned skin. She grew up in Nashville Tennessee with her dad, older brother Jordan and younger brother Chance her mom left them when she was 10. She plays the guitar and sings and is extremely good at Baseball. Her older brother Jordan goes to Eden Hall and plays Hockey with the Ducks and it's her first year there playing for the softball team. She loves baseball, dancing, singing and playing her guitar and her favourite baseball team is The Dodgers.

Jordan Jones – 16 ½ years old has short messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 6ft and has fair skin. He Grew up in Nashville with is dad, Sister and Brother. He plays Hockey for the Ducks at Eden Hall and is good friends with all his team mates. He loves comic books and draws his own comics. He loves Hockey and his favourite teams are Nashville Predators and Dallas Stars.

Quinn Riley – 15 years old has shoulder length curly blond hair and blue/grey eyes. She's 5ft 5 and has lightly tanned skin. She grew up in Upper Manhattan New York with her Dad, Step mom and older brother Rick, her mom died when she was 3. She plays Hockey and her brother is a senior at Eden Hall and the Captain of the Varsity Hockey team and it's her first year at Eden Hall. Her Favourite Hockey team is NY Rangers.

Patience Gaffney - 16 years old has shoulder length curly blonde hair and green eyes. She's 5ft 6 and has fair skin. She grew up in Maine with her parents and younger sister Julie. She's a talented artist goes to Eden Hall on Scholarship for her art. Her younger sister is the goalie for the Ducks. Loves Punk Rock Music.


	2. Meeting Destiny & Sapphire

**Brooklyn New York**

Destiny Rodriguez was sitting on her bunk in the girls' bunkroom that was on the third floor of 'Beauchamp Orphanage' where she spent the last 13 years of her life, playing her guitar when all of a sudden little Astrid who was 7 years old came bursting in waving an envelope in the air. "Hey Ast, what ye got there?" asked a curious Destiny as she greeted the excitable young girl.

"Oh just a letter fur ye," she answered with a cheeky grin as she held up the letter. Destiny looked surprised by this as she didn't receive a lot of letters.

"A letter fur me! Yer yanking ma chain!" she exclaimed as she took the letter from Astrid and ripped it open. She quickly scanned the letter that was accompanied with a thick booklet of some sorts.

"Holy shtokemushrooms. I got the scholarship." Destiny yelled as she started jumping up and down and hugging Astrid yelling 'go me yeah go me'.

"Yo what's goin on? Did someone get shot?" asked a frantic 13 year old girl with black hair as she rushed in with a 14 year old black boy and a 10 year old Asian girl hot on her heels.

"Na nobody got shot Bambi, but I did get the scholarship to Eden Hall!" Destiny told the black haired girl with a wide grin.

"Oh my god Des that's awesome!" Bambi exclaimed as she hugged Destiny.

"Man congrats Dee I knew you could do it girl," Dusty the 14 year old black boy said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Yeah kudos to ye but we're sure gonna miss ye round here," Michie told her as she hugged her as well.

"Thanks guys but I ain't leaving until the end of summer so you still have six weeks left to bug the hell outta me," Destiny told them with a small smile. She then brought them into a group hug and they stood there for a good five minutes, boy she was going to miss them all because they were the only family she had.

**Nashville Tennessee **

Sapphire Jones was out in her back yard with her younger brother Chance practicing her pitching and boy did she have some curve ball. "Hey Sapph, are you excited about going to Eden Hall?" Chance asked his older sister as he tossed the ball back to her.

"Yeah kind of, I'm just really glad that I'll get to see Jordan everyday but the people from Eden Hall told me the softball team suck and they hope I'll get them some wins this season, so that be sort of cool," Sapphire replied as she did her signature move what she liked to call 'The Sapph Ball'.

"Man Sapph you trying to kill me. I do want to live to see my twelfth birthday you know," Chance said as he dodged the ball she throw as it whizzed past his head at a high speed.

"Opps sorry little bro, I so didn't mean that," Sapphire told him as she flashed him her angelic smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. Chance just shook his head with a small grin that smile always seemed to get him.

"It's okay sis no harm no foul," he said as he grinned at her.

"Hey kids it's chow time so get your butts in here!" yelled their father music producer Logan Jones good naturedly.

"Ok be right there Daddy!" Sapphire called back to her dad. "Come on I'm starving," she said to her brother as they raced into their 4 bedroom house. She was going to really miss this because in six weeks time she would be attending Eden Hall and it scared the hell out of her.

**_Author's Note – Hey so the first chapter's kind of short but I just wanted to introduce two of the main characters. The next chapter will be longer and have the ducks in it with the other oc's. I hope you like it and please R&R. _**


End file.
